1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is known a technique for steering assist or automatic steering for causing a vehicle to travel along a moving trajectory in order to guide the vehicle to a target position (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-8009 (JP 2006-8009 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112188 (JP 2013-112188 A)).
However, in the existing art, a vehicle is just caused to move along a preset moving path, and a ride comfort in the case where the vehicle is steered so as to travel along the moving path is not considered so much.